Cuatro segundos
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: Para Suzaku y Lelouch, siempre fueron encesarios cuatro segundos. SuzakuxLelouch One shot Shonen Ai, leve spoiler del final.


Cuatro segundos...

Siempre fueron cuatro segundos para ambos.

Cuatro segundos eran exactamente los que te tomaba correr desde la puerta de entrada de mi hogar hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Eran cuatro segundos exactos, ni un microsegundo mas, ni un microsegundo menos. Eran cuatro. Yo los contaba desde que te veía desde mi ventana llamar a las puertas de la mansión, con una cesta de fresas bajo el brazo, hasta que escuchaba tus jadeos y tus risas contenidas en el pasillo, justo frente a mi habitación. Yo siempre te abría la puerta y entrabas, mostrándome las fresas, y diciendo, entre respiraciones entrecortadas, algo como "Pensé que querrías comerlas conmigo" o "¿No son deliciosas? Podemos comerlas con algo de chocolate". Yo aceptaba tu invitación, y tú, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios, inmediatamente me ponías una de ellas en la boca.

Cuatro segundos eran los que te tomaba mover una pieza siempre que jugábamos ajedrez. Tu mente comenzaba a procesar la información de manera rápida, pues sabías que yo odiaba esperar. Con maestría, deslizabas tus piezas negras a través del tablero, y lo siguiente que yo podía oir era un "Jaque" murmurado entre susurros, dejándome sorprendido durante varios segundos más. A pesar de eso, nunca perdí en ajedrez contra ti. Tal vez fué porque yo era buen estratega, o, como ahora sospecho, porque tú sabías que yo odiaba perder.

Cuatro segundos eran los que tardabas en responderme un mensaje de texto por medio del teléfono móvil. Los enviábamos a cualquier hora del día, ya fueran las siete de la mañana o las dos de la tarde, aunque casi siempre eras tú quien comenzaba con esa extraña manera de comunicación, pero la única disponible entre nosotros en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Generalmente yo los recibía en medio de alguna clase, al desayunar, mientras leía algún libro interesante, o incluso mientras dormitaba. Mi teléfono móvil comenzaba a vibrar y yo lo extraía con rapidez del bolsillo de mi pantalón para evitar molestar a alguien con el sonido del timbre y sonreía al ver, sin sorpresa alguna, que era un mensaje tuyo. Lo respondía inmediatamente, sin importarme la situación en la que me encontrara, y eran cuatro segundos los que tardabas en contestarme. A veces, esos mensajeos constantes me costaron expulsiones de clase, risas por parte de mis compañeros o gestos de inconformidad si es que yo me encontraba dormido, pero la alegría de saber que pensabas al menos un minuto en mí disipaba cualquier inconformidad.

Cuatro segundos, también, fueron los que duró nuestro primer beso. No fué un beso planeado,ni mucho menos previsible, pero sí inolvidable. Ibamos a mitad de uno de los pasillos de la Academia, discutiendo sobre sabrá Dios qué tontería, cuando de pronto, sólo sentí tus dedos entrelazarse con los míos, y tus tibios labios sobre mi boca, pidiéndome permiso para profundizar el beso. La sensación de tu lengua acariciando la mía y de tus labios finos entreabriéndose me hizo sentirme en el mismo Paraíso,y me hacía ansiar más de la miel de tus besos,pero por desgracia, el sonido de algunos pasos acercándose nos hicieron retroceder, dejando entre nuestras bocas un delgado hilo de saliva entremezclada, el cual te aprsuraste a lamer junto con mis labios. Y nunca, tenlo por seguro, nunca olvidé tu sonrisa, enmarcada en un dulce sonrojo, y la mirada de niño travieso que me dedicaste, pidiéndome con ella que guardara silencio y fuera paciente, pues aún no habíamos terminado.

Cuatro segundos eran los que pasaban para que, entre risas, me abrazaras después de una tonta discusión. Yo sólamente me volteaba, aparentando indiferencia, y a continuación escuchaba tus carcajadas y tus fuertes brazos rodeándome, mientras el aroma de tu loción inundaba mis sentidos. Y, sinceramente, confieso que me enfadaba a propósito, sólamente para poder tenerte cerca de mi cuerpo.

Cuatro segundos eran los que te tomaba sorprenderme, cuando me regalabas una rosa a escondidas.

Cuatro segundos eran los que necesitabas para tomar mi mano entre las tuyas y besarla, arrancando un sonrojo a mis mejillas.

Cuatro segundos eran los necesarios para entendernos con simples miradas.

Y cuatro segundos son ahora los que te toma atravesarme con esa espada, a petición mía. Siento tu cuerpo estremecerse, y sé que las lágrimas invaden tus ojos a pesar de que no puedo verlos. La tibieza de la sangre fluyendo me envuelve, y siento que el mundo se derrumba a mis pies. No puedo hacer más que intentar tocarte por última vez, dejando sólo un rastro de sangre en el casco que cubre tu rostro de porcelana, mientras el dolor ya se hace presente en mi reciente herida. Y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, y maldecir al destino por habernos puesto en estas difíciles condiciones. Porque él no nos permitió estar juntos, porque nos importó más el mundo que nuestra felicidad, porque no lo quiso el Cielo y tampoco lo quiso el Infierno, porque las personas como yo no merecemos la alegría de sabernos amados, mucho menos, la de poder amar eternamente.

Pero no me arrepiento, Suzaku, porque los cuatro segundos que me toma morir en tus brazos son ahora eternos.

Si no se me permite vivir a tu lado, al menos quiero disfrutar mi muerte contigo.


End file.
